the_stick_brothersfandomcom-20200215-history
A Stick Too Many Pt 1
This is episode 2 of The Stick Brothers. It was Niemu Aries idea. Directed, written, and created by Rizzy826c Productions Summary When Sissy saw Sticker hanging out with another girl, she gets so angry with jealousy Synopsis Sticker was playing video games as usual until Sticky was come along. Sticky asked his brother if he can get some milk for them then Sticker asked why can't he get it cause Sticky had to take a shower, so he gave him 10 bucks. Sticker wonder where can he find somewhere that's cheap, then he think he can go Wal-nart to get some, then Sticker was off. While Sticker was on his way to get milk, he heard rustling in the bushes, then he saw two big eyes. Sticker took out his hammer, and told the coward to show himself, so coward came out of the bushes, and the coward was Sissy with a creepy smile. Sticker freaked and he was about to leave, Sissy stopped him to show her scrapbook. The picture Sissy showed is Sticker and her eat cake together, the second picture she showed was Sticker sharing snicker doodles with her, and the last picture she showed is her and Sticker kissing. Sticker stated that Sissy just drew those pictures, but she told him it's for real now, and told Sticker to give her kiss, but Sticker run away. Sissy chased Sticker all over the place, then Sticker had no place to hide until a girl told him to hide in her backpack. Sticker hides in the backpack, Sissy looked for her boyfriend calling out "Bonbon," the girl laughed thinking that his name is ''Bonbon," Sticker told her his name is not "Bonbon", then he asked who the girl is, than the girl told him that her name is Amy. Amy look at Sissy like she looked familiar, then she stated that it's Randy's little sister, Sticker was surprised that she knows Randy, Amy told him she was his ex-girlfriend, and that she had a fight with him. Amy asked Sticker how did he know Sissy, he told him how he met her at the first episode. Amy got really interested of how Sissy tied Sticker up to a chair, but Sticker don't wanna talk about it no more. Amy gave Sticker a pat on the like everything will be alright, Sticker blushed, and Amy asked saw him blushing, Sticker told him he wasn't. Sissy saw Sticker talking to Amy, so she came up to them, and told Amy to stay away from him, or she's dead meat. Sissy told Sticker to come with her but Sticker denied it, and walked away with Amy who called him "Sticko". Sissy was surprised that Amy called Sticker "Sticko," and stated that's even better than her nickname "Bonbon," so she gave up crying, but then her inner male, told her to snap out of it, and told her that Sticker belongs to her. So Sissy kidnapped him, and took him to her fortress, and locked him up to a cage, that won't break. Sticker yelled for help, and so it's to be continued... Characters * Sticky * Sticker * Randy (Mentioned) * Sissy * Amy (Debut)